The Black Ones
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: Before Riful's death, She held back Alicia longer then warrior would have like, leaving Beth to die... Now with no sister to fight with, Alicia sets her eyes on one of the Seven Ghosts!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Claymore, got that **okay good, because I'm not putting this out there again****

* * *

><p>Riful of the West, the only surviving Abyssal Ones, was not having a good day first she had been watching Rafaela and Luciela in shocked at how the new Awakened Being's power kept increasing. Realizing her chances of beating it were at 50-50, and that they would lessen as time went by Riful was about to retreat when Alicia and Beth arrived, and told Riful that she was the next target they were to eliminate…<p>

Riful awakened and began to battle an awakened Alicia but was unable to keep up with her. Alicia's arms were easily able to slice trough Riful's body. Riful had to order Dauf to attack Beth, who she knew was performing soul link with Alicia, to try and give her an advantage. This worked, slowing down Alicia's movements, but only for a short time. The battle was interrupted when the new Awakened Being call the Destroyer began firing projectiles. The projectiles injured Dauf, causing Riful to reach out to him. However, Riful herself got pierced by several projectiles in the process…

After managing to escape, reverting back to her human form, Riful had been dragging Dauf to safety when the Abyss Feeders from back for had caught up to them and with Riful too exhausted to regenerate, they quickly overwhelmed her and managed to bite off one of her arms…

However to Riful and Dauf surprise Alicia came out of nowhere and begins to indiscriminately attack the remaining Abyss Feeders, before reverting to her human form, She quickly re-engaged Riful in battle and removed two more of the her limbs much to Riful's horror. Just as she begin to weep in anger at her on coming death, Alicia soul link started to fail and she was having difficulty maintaining Beth's consciousness…

"Ga… Gi… Ga… Gi… Ga…" Alicia groaned doing all that she can to keep Beth's consciousness intact…

"Riful, now your chance, if you do it now, you can beat her!" Dauf cry out, however despite knowing that Alicia was at her most vulnerable and having Dauf shout at her to finish her, Riful however just couldn't move…

"What… What is this…?" Riful said quietly to herself as Dauf look on in confusion wondering why she didn't attack…

"Ri… Riful…? What in the world are you loo…"

"Weren't you supposed to be in the South?" Riful said quietly showing true fear for the first time in years, as she knew immediately who it was that cause their soul link to fail. Priscilla.

"S… South?" Dauf ask even more confuse then before…

"Ga… Gi… Gu… " Alicia gowned out once agin, finally getting a hold of her body, Alicia jump up into the sky leveling Riful and Dauf behind in order to help her sister, or at least that what she plan but found she self being held in place... By strips of Metal! Looking down Alicia gave Riful a cold look as she begins trying to break free of the strips…

"You're… Trying to head off to your twin, right?" Riful Ask, not really all that sure why she was stopping the claymore, just that she knew if Alicia went to where her sister was at, then all that a waited her is death...Why Riful care, she really didn't know…

"Let… me… go…" Alicia bit out, it was one of the few times she did talk and for most that would be taken as a bad sigh, but Riful held up even as Alicia begin slicing the strips she just use more to hold her…

"If you who's controlling her go there… Just what are you planning to do…" Riful ask but the claymore just kept copping at the strips…

"Riful she wants to leave, I say just let her leaves!" Dauf said out loud, not understanding why Riful seem so bent on stopping her from going where ever it is she wanted to go. Riful gain a horrifying look in her eyes as she realizes what Alicia plan on doing…

"Stop it, if you're going to try in Awakening then don't, with both of you awakening neither of you will be able to return to being human again…" Riful yell trying to talk some sense into the, the Alicia paused, staring at Riful with unnerving intensity as she went unnaturally still…

_(Did my words reach her?)_ Riful thought to herself, hope that some had somehow stop the girl from throwing away her life, and again not really knowing why. After a long minute of Alicia just staring at Riful, she spoke at last…

"I said… Let go…" Alicia said with a dark tone in her voice as she use a powerful slash to cut herself free of the strips, much to Riful surprise before jetting off to Beth, as Riful look on…

"That… that little… fools…" Riful scowl at the girl leaving, knowing that no matter what Alicia did she couldn't win. What more by going there she may as well be throwing away her life- Riful eyes wide at what she just felt, the girl who's power was at the same level as Riful herself just die!

"How can this be..? She didn't even release… Half of her full power…!" Riful said stunned and incapable of believing such a powerful creature could exist and continued to "watch" from the sidelines. However Riful felt something new, Priscilla was moving away from Alicia and from what her felt of Alicia's yoki, and Priscilla hadn't done any harm to her at all, Riful wasn't sure why know but knowing that Alicia was alive and well made her feel relieved… That is until a horrible realize hit her!

"Dauf, run away!" Riful warned Dauf, but he just looks at her, not understanding what the problem was and refused to leave her side.

"But I'm like this now… And to run away by myself leaving you here…"

"Shush, hurry! Get away from here, even if it just a little-! "Riful words came to an end Priscilla herself appears in back of her…

"It has been on my mind since a little while ago, your yoki…" Priscilla said glencsing at Riful.

"It seeming like I felt a similar one before… I wonder if we met somewhere, you and I…" Riful just kept quiet, unable to believe how she got herself into this, Riful just look at the girl in fear…

"R… Ridiculous… From there, this fast…" Riful said to her herself after finally finding her voice as sweat pore down her forehead, then to her horror Dauf spoke up!

"Y… You, if you do anything to Riful, I won't forgive you…" Priscilla just narrows her eyes at him as Riful horror continue to grow, Dauf had just admitted himself that he couldn't move, and now threatening someone who was not only in better shape them but also way more powerful? Just how dumb was he!

"St… Stop… Please… Dauf, stop…" Riful for the first time in her life begs her lover to do something, but Priscilla had already appears in front of him and drop down to one knee.

"You won't forgive me you say? What specifically are you planning to do?" Priscilla ask Dauf putting a hand to his face, now a normal person would have been concerned about this, but then, Dauf was far from normal. He just stubbornly threatened her.

"I'll pull out your arms and legs, and drag out your guts, and torment you into exhaustion!" Dauf growled at her as she just looks back at him with an extremely apathetic look and before Dauf or Riful knew what had happen, his arms and leg came flying off in a blooded mess.

"Dauf! " Riful yell as Priscilla dugs her hand into the side of his stomach, and pull along rope of guts from him.

"GYAHI! GYA!" Dauf cry out in pain…

"What a coincidence, I was also thinking of doing that as well..." Priscilla said in a bored tone as Riful cry out in Anger and try to retaliated, only to have Priscilla punch her right hand through Riful's back and spine, shooting spikes all throughout her body. While this might have kill a normal Humans, Claymores, Youma, and Awakened Being, Riful body was strong enough to let her live… But she knew her life was at an end…

"Just that town's inhabitants, is not nearly enough for me…" Priscilla said as if answering a un-ask question.

"Even if it doesn't taste good, I'll endure it this time..." Riful eyes wide at this as she knew what Priscilla was going to do, (_She's going to eat me…_) she thought, oddly relaxed as her torso was torn off with Dauf crying out, begging for Priscilla to stop, but she didn't pay him any mind, pick Riful up by what was left of her back and use her clawed hand to reaches down into the torso, digging inside to pulls out the worm-like purple appendage.

Dauf could only watch with tears forming in his bestial eyes as Priscilla, without any hesitates chomps down on Riful's intestine.

Riful had screen at first when her torso had been torn off but then had somehow relax, sure she felt Priscilla ripping out her inside but just couldn't bring herself to screen anymore, this was her end and there was nothing she could do about it anymore… It was over…

While Riful had more than a few regrets, with the biggest being how she had not listen to her instincts, and how her death would be by being eaten by this monster, at the very end she saw the one thing she _didn't_ regret: helping the girl called Alicia survives, somehow knowing the girl would live give her finals moments, piece…

-00000-

**10 minutes ago**

After escaping Riful hold, Alicia rush over to Beth as fast as she could, however the scene that greeted her was one that she was unable to comprehend, it was her sister's corpse, dismembered and shredded to pieces with only **half **of Beth head late, next to an uninjured-looking Priscilla. The whole scene had caused her to freeze, up as she look down at her dead sister…

"Oh my, you finally show huh?" Priscilla said staring at the girl with an apathetic look as the claymore just kept staring at her sister's corpse.

"I really thought you'd just watch from afar, but you're too late, this girl is already dead…" Priscilla said to Alicia who begins walking to her, making no move at all but watching Alicia come over to her.

"So what do you plan on doing now, even if you had arrive on time it had made no differences." Priscilla watches as the girl came up to her, and then raise an eye brow when she simply walks past her and went up to Beth remains. Kneeing down Alicia put her hand over what was left of her sister's face feeling how cold it was and begin moving it back and forth as if a mother trying to wake up her child, not realizing that there were tears coming down her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Priscilla ask in an extremely dull tone as Alicia pushes at the head a bit harder and more desperately while still not saying a word.

"I thought you were some pretty well mad puppets the Organization had produced, but I guess in the foundation that connects you two; a part that was human remained…" Looking on as Alicia stop pushing at the head, and just was just looking at it with no emotion on her face save for the tears that kept falling, with no reaction to Priscilla words.

The silence was starting to annoy Priscilla.

"Well at any rate, to rush to the other's crisis most likely with plans to awaken yourself, to shed tears over the other's death, From the point of view of the Organization, you're nothing more then failed creations."

Still more silence, Alicia's stare not breaking from the corpse for a second.

"Though I'm really not interested in an insignificant weakling like you, I can let you be united again with your sister again, if you like." Extending her hands into claws, Priscilla plan on making a clean cut, taking the girl head off, putting an end to her.

"Is… Is Beth…? Dead…?" Alicia spoke in an emotionless tone.

Priscilla had rise her claws to putting an end to her, but found herself surprise by the girls word, putting her hand down for a moment and for the first time Priscilla got a good look at her face. There wasn't a singly emotion on it even with all the tears falling down , Priscilla raise an eyebrow at this because there wasn't a hint of regret or sadness anywhere to be found on the girls face.

"You… You really aren't able to comprehend... That child death… Are you…?"

No reaction. No response. No nothing. She just kept stair corpse as if waiting for it to wake up, Priscilla look on for a minute more before turning and walking away.

"Well as long as you don't get in my way, you can do as you please…" with that she disappears leaving Alicia to her thoughts. Alicia for her part didn't know what to think of this, Beth was gone, really gone, but Alicia wasn't sad, after all they were warriors and it was 'kill or be killed' in their world. Her twin had failed to kill, so she was killed. It was just like the Organization told them so that was all there was to it.

Turning around Alicia was about to head back to Riful and Dauf to finish her task but found her yoki had disappeared, arching an eyebrow, Alicia found this odd as the last time she saw them, they were in no shape to be moving very far so where did they go, however the answer came when she felt the yoki of the Awakened Being she had just met, the same one that had kill Beth she didn't even need to guess what had happen.

"Riful is dead…" Alicia spoke in an emotionless tone not really sure what to do now, while most may have thought Alicia was a complete puppet that did whatever the Organization said, she _did_ have a mind of her own, and like all minds self-preservation had a habit of making itself know when it needed to.

While Alicia could go back to the Organization, she knew they would likely execute her on the spot for failing to take Riful head and allowing Beth to die… And to be honest, even Alicia rather like having her head where it was… But what was she going to do now; with Beth gone Alicia find herself along and very much didn't like it, logically she would like to have been with Beth but that was impossible now and it not like she… could just... re-place her…? Alicia thoughts stop at that, why could she re-place Beth? The Organization was able to re-place her anytime they needed, in fact Alicia already knew about the twins they we're training in case she or her sister ever dead, so why couldn't she re-place her own sister?

"I can." Alicia said with little to no emotion, as the more she thought about it, the more right it just seem and not realizing just how odd and disturbing this line of thought was as she came up to new problem in her plan... How...

The only way to replace her sister was to find a new warrior, something that would be very hard to do seeing as going back to the organization would only get her kill, and Alicia really doubted that any of them would willingly leave the organization for her and become a Rogue just she can use them to re-place Beth, so how? The it hit Alicia, a few days ago the numbers 3 and 5 warrior's had reported that they had been save by a group of Rogue's calling themselves the Seven Ghosts who may in fact be survivors of the Northern Campaign!

This had all kinds of possibility for Alicia; they had deserted the Organization and likely hid in the mountains of Alphonse for seven long years, so they by no mean would try in return her to the Organization to be execute, in fact they might even let her join them. What more if they were survivors of what happen in the north then they had to be fairly powerful by now, so picking one of them to take Beth place by her side shouldn't be a problem, with her thought finished there was only one thing to do now, Find them...

This however Alicia found to be the easiest part, namely because she already memorize the auras of the current 47 warrior's, so any new yoki's she felt had to be those of the Seven Ghosts, casting one last look to her sister's corpse Alicia turn away from it before moving to a hilltop to stand at a better place for long distance yoki sensing...

"The strongest source of yoki is that Awaken being that attack me and Beth earlier. The second strongest source of power, that woman I just met…" Alicia said to herself listing off what she felt, when she eyes shot wide open in surprise as she sense three yoki's nearby that did not belong to the Organization but that wasn't the reason for her surprise, no her surprise had more to do with the fact that while two of the three were unknown to her, the third one was not…

Alicia remember this yoki from Seven years ago when she had been sent to get a reading on Riful, it was the former number 47 Clare, and when she had come back to the Organization for her new armor Alicia had gotten a good look at the warrior then...

Now many may wonder why Alicia would take the time to remember the name of someone so low rank, well that was easy, though it had been only by chance, Alicia and Clare had met just before she left to the north and when they met face-to-face, both were astounded at what they found in each other's features… It was like staring into a mirror… Apart from the fact that the Clare's hair extend just past her ears, she was a dead ringers for Alicia and Beth! And that was something Alicia just couldn't bring herself to forget, and now…

For the briefest of moments, if any had been there they would had sworn they saw a ghost of smile on Alicia's face, before she launch off, ready to go meet she new '_sister_'…

-00000000-

Helen had never been so happy to see an Awaken being in her life, the one call Dauf in infected state, had show up and was able to distract Priscilla's attention so that she and Deneve could escape holding their now injured friend, Clare… They were head towards Destroyer hoping that it was possibly that, that thing that could stop Priscilla…

Things had gone to hell after Priscilla's appeared out of nowhere, before Clare, her releases as much yoki as she can and attacks, even going so far as to try awakening, but Priscilla always eludes her sword strikes and as for the awakening, it seem Jean's death put a wedge inside Clare's mind, stopping that from ever happening…

Priscilla defeats Clare easily, but before she can kill her a rod barrage was sent towards her, giving Deneve and Helen the time to snatch Clare up and escape…

"HUH!" Helen shouted in shock at feeling how soon Dauf's demise came, while Deneve look on, knowing they were running out of time…

"Damn she's already started to chase us, it just like you said... no matter what, and the result stays the same!"

"At this rate, she'll catch up before we reach that huge thing and what more, she dame fast!" Helen shouted once more starting to panic, than gasp in surprise when Deneve up to the front of them…

"Deneve!"

"Focus on protecting yourself and Clare…" Deneve yelled as her arm, bulging and becoming deformed as her yoki increase, than to Helen's Deneve actually abandon her own claymore by throwing it at Priscilla hoping to buy some time… But Priscilla appeared with no harm done…

"This is bad she caught up! So it was impossible after all, huh..." Helen said in frustrating, as Deneve to was becoming tiresome of this, and things were about to get worse…

"This one's… Attacking too…" with that, the Destroyer attacks the oncoming group, striking Priscilla and thankfully distracting her long enough for them to get away but Deneve had been pierced several times as she use her body to block the Destroyer spikes attack...

"Good grief... one thing after another..." Priscilla said in a dull tone as the Destroyer pierced her right shoulder by a tentacle. Irritated by this attempt to slow her down, she grabbed the tentacle and pulverized it, tracing back to and …

"You've gotta be kidding…" Deneve said as she and Helen watch in horror as Priscilla Destroy the Destroyer…

"No way... instant kill!" Helen yell out loud.

"thi, this…" their horror just kept growing as they saw that it was only the Destroyer's outer layer. Its shell was what Priscilla obliterated, The Destroyer's true form emerged, The real body of the Destroyer, was a shapeless dark mass of yoki, in the forum of many ghoulish faces and distorted bodies. It begins engulfing everything and draining its life energy, this was the site Alicia came upon after tracking Clare's yoki… Staying just out said it range, Alicia had a deep frown on her face when she realize just how much trouble Clare was in, and to top it off, it seem that Awaken being she had met earlier was here too…

"I'd better hurry…" She thought racing off to help…

-0000000-

"Oi, Deneve that arm..." Helen said in a panic, as her friend was out of breath and her arm was in deformed state.

"Every time that hits me it takes a part of my life force, I'm at my limit... I can't regenerate anymore…" Deneve said as Helen look on very worry about her friend, that when something caught her eye.

"Helen... just what are you carrying..."

"wh... what you say... Clare, of course…" that when it dawn on her that Helen had nothing in her arms, quickly looking she saw no sigh of Clare…

"But, but, I just had her… How can she just-" Helen said, weary as she looks all-round for her friend…

"Did you lose her doing the confusion? Quickly we have to find her before-" Deneve was cut off as Priscilla Burst out of the mass of yoki, grinning fiendishly…

"Enough already... let end our game of now-"Priscilla who had just destroy a large portion of the black mass, and was obviously happy about finally catching the person she wished to kill most stop her line at seeing something that surprise even her…

"Oh, and just what are you doing here, child…" Priscilla said an even tone, looking dead ahead of her, seeing where her view was going Helen and Deneve quickly turn around to see what she was looking at… Their eyes wide at who they saw…

"No way! What she doing here?" Helen gasps at the warrior looking down on them from the tree tops…"

Deneve was much the same, as this was the last person she thought they see, Claymore No. 1: Alicia the Black… And she was holding Clare…

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Alright let me start off by saying it take me a long time to this one out and it my first Claymore fic so go easy my with the flames...


	2. Chapter 2

She Has Arrived

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback<span>**

_"Alicia, it seems they want us to do one more training course before the face off…" Beth said walking up to her sister, who like she thought was looking up at the moon again. Coming to a stop, Beth watch as Alicia stood, __silently letting the moon light shin off the Black armor gear she wore…_

_"When there is nothing to do, I always found you look up at the moon, why?"Beth asks as Alicia kept her eyes lock on the glowing object in the sky… It was at time like these that if anyone saw her with this far away look in her eyes; one would see not a half-human, half-yomi but a warrior looking off into the night…_

_"It's, relaxing? Calming, soothing? We both know I really don't know why…" saying this while keeping her eyes where they were, Beth just look on as her sister remains rooted in her spot…_

_"Yet you keep own asking." _

_"Correct…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I am unable to see the point in this…" without so much as moving in inch of her body, Alicia turns her eyes to Beth…_

_"Right before the crack of dawn, before the sun rise, why is it you always look out to the sea?" She knew this question but never the answer… This was something they did, once a week, going through the same questions but never getting any real answers out of them, turning away Beth move to the door way that lead to the training grounds…_

_"You have five minute until our training begins…" And with that she was gone, Alicia turn back to the moon… Truth is told, Alicia DID know why she always looks up at the moon, but why she never told Beth, even Alicia couldn't answer that… It just felt like if she did, she be giving one of the few thing that were her away, and for some reason that bothers her to no end, and what bothers even more is she didn't know…_

**_(I can hunt down any yomi, kill almost any type of Awaken being on my own and even hunt down my follow warriors, but this one 'quirks' of mine is the only thing I am unable to comprehend… Or let go…) _**_Alicia thought while wondering if Beth was the same way when she look out into the sea, giving the moon one last long look Alicia turn and begin heading to the training room…_

_Heading down the halls of the Organization, Alicia was about to make a left when she heard two voices talking, stopping she watch as they came in view from a hall to her right… _

_"For how long do you intend on following me?"_

_"As I told you, until my __debt fulfilled, beside both of us are in need of new armor or do you think I should keep on walking around with just your cloak on and nothing more?"_

_"Fine but once we get our gear you should-" Waiting for them to come into view, Alicia saw that the first of the two was wearing a outfit that made her look more look man and a civilians then a warrior of the Organization and the next one had short hair that she wears slicked neatly back with a few strands hanging in her face and was wearing nothing but a chine ball top __ragged cloak…_

**_(Where theses two attack?) _**_Alicia thought, wondering if that was the reason for their state of dress, as it wasn't that uncommon for yomi's to destroy some or all of a warrior armor gear. Turning to her the first one stop whatever she was saying, do to her nearly running in to Alicia…_

_The two of them were virtually face-to-face over the moon light spilled from a nearby window into the hall, Now it was at this time, Jean and Clare gasped, and Alicia's eyes widened in one of their rare moments of displaying any emotion from her being; Surprise… It was truly like staring into a mirror, even with her __hair cut low like, one would still think they were sisters **(Or even twin?) **Alicia quickly remove that thought from her mind, not knowing where it came, as 'if she remembers right' Jean step forward…_

_"Forgive us for blocking you Alicia-san, but we were just on our way to get new armor before heading to the north…" Jean_ _placated, hoping to avoid any incidents with the Organization most powerful warrior, something even her friend Clare thought was the best move, as the number one made no point to __suppress her_ _yoki, and with her acute yoki ability, Clare was horrified to find that her readings put Alicia **dangerous** close Riful…_

_"It fine Jean-san, I was only just heading out to the training field…" Alicia said having quickly come out of her small state of shock and was back to using her old monotone, after a moment Alicia begins walking toward Clare who almost takes a step back when she reaches her…"_

_"You, you're that Rogue, who left the Organization after killing the warrior number 4;_ _Ophelia who hadAwaken…"These words completely started Clare more then she would have care to admit as Jean eyes wide in surprised, not having know that…_

_"That… I… There no way I could do that… I'm just number 47, I can't-"Clare sputter, which was new for her, but even with all the trouble she got in for leaving the Organization, she it felt would still be best to not let them know just far off their rank for her power was. However it seems Alicia wasn't buying it…_

_"You, didn't kill her?"_

_"No, I'm just 47, there's no way I could beat someone of that…" Clare said, hoping the use of her rank would remove all thought of her being powerful enough to take out someone so high rank…_

_"I, see…" Alicia said in a mono tone that gives Clare the impression that she really didn't believe her, Jean not really knowing what was going on just kept quiet…_

_"So does that mean, that the warrior Ophelia, was hack and slice up by herself?" Clare could now feel the sweat drops falling down her brow, it was rhetorical, Alicia wasn't really asking, and saying no would only make Alicia think Clare take her for a fool… _

_"While, it doesn't really matter…" Alicia said breaking Clare out of her inner monologue as she walks past her to the back…_

_"The Awaken one is dead and you have return to the Organization…" walking off into darkness Alicia didn't even look as she said her last words, not knowing one would soon die and it would be seven lone years before she'd see the other again…_

_"I must be heading off to the training room; I wish you two the best in the land of Pieta…" with Alicia walk off into the darkness of the Organization. Not realizing that a small part of her hope that would meet that warrior again…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback End<span>**

Looking down at the girl in her arm Alicia had one thing running through her mind at the moment. (_She looks the same as she did seven years ago…_) But that was only physically, yoki wise she was at the same level as Galatea the old number three, moving her eye down below-

"You two, you are survivors of the north, yes?" Helen and Deneve eyes wide even more at her words, not knowing what was going on Helen spoke up first…

"Ye. Yes, we are, but just what is the Organization number one, doing here?" Helen asks and was mat with silence for the moment as Alicia look down on Helen and Deneve…

"I-" However, it was at this time, Priscilla chooses to then resume her attack, angry at being ignored and as the tentacles hit the trees where Alicia was who had been able to dodge by jumping on to a tree farther away…

"I really dislike being ignored, and didn't I tell you not to get in my way!" Priscilla glare down at the number one, Alicia gave her a dull look before jumping high into the sky, and out of the way of the dark mass of yoki that try to reach her from behind…

"Helen! Move now!" Deneve realizing they had forgot all about the dark mass the Destroyer had become. Jumping to a tree the Destroyer's had yet to reach, Helen and Deneve were surprise to find Alicia appearing in front of them and slicing several tentacles from Priscilla, who gave her an Irritated look from up high in the sky...

"This is your last chance, Hand over that girl or die!" Priscilla said with her hand held out and making sure to release a huge amount of yoki to get her point across…

"Oh, shit! Just what the hell is up with her yoki! It still going up!" Helen cried as Deneve had finally finished healing her arm, look up at Pricilla and grimace. Even with Alicia helping them 'though she still didn't know why she was helping them' the three of them were still out match! (_While I'm thankful the number 1 warrior of the Organization is helping us,_ _we need a plan and fast…_) Deneve thought trying to think of anything, at this point…

"Hand her over, is that what you just said?" Alicia spoke up cutting into Denever's thoughts, as both she and Helen turn to her to the number one whose eyes were hidden behind her hair…

"Yes, I don't often give people chances like this, so thank me, hand her over, and leave…" for a brief moment Helen thought Alicia would do just that, but when she look and open her eyes, Helen saw something that made her take a step back, in fear…

"NO! This girl will be the one to re-place the sister you stole from me…" Alicia eyes were cold as steel and Helen had chills running down her back, before anyone could react the black warrior dash right PASS Pricilla and race off into the center mass of the Destroyer… With Pricilla hot on her tail…

"If she won't to die that badly, she should have said so back then!" Pricilla comments dryly, firing several tentacles at Alicia who slices them away from her, before using a tree as a Booster to shoot forward **into **the Destroyer mass! Surprising Helen, Deneve, and even Pricilla as their eyes all widen…

"Is she craze! They'll DIE!" Helen cried watching in horror as Alicia put her sword away in **land** into the mass feet first…

"NO! The one I need to kill is-"Pricilla who had been worry that the child she wish to kill was going to die stop in mid air as the Destroyer who had been engulfing everything and draining its life energy **stop **moving with Alicia in a crotch position still holding Clare in her left arm and her right hand touching flat on the forum the Destroyer and neither of them were harm…

"Wha, what?" Helen was all could say as she and Deneve look on wondering what had happen… Up till now anything the Destroyer touch or was touch by wither away into nothing, so why Alicia and Clare were till a live?

"Though this is a new way of using it, I've seemed to gotten it down on the first try…" Alicia face was as expressionless as before, something Helen found amazing, how Alicia could keep that look on her face and not even flinch from the cold stare Pricilla was giving her…

"Oh, a new way of using what?" Pricilla ask indulgencing the girl a little bit as Helen and Deneve remain rooted were they where, sure they didn't won't to get caught in whatever was about to happen…

"**Soul Link…**" Pricilla rise in eye bowl at this before crossing her arms in flying down a bit, giving her a faked smiling at her indulgently.

"Oh, ho, so you were able to stop this thing using the power that let you in your sister Awaken and come back? Is it because the two minds in it are inactivating, leaving much room for control?" Alicia turns her face up looking in the eyes but said nothing… Pricilla frowned…

"That expressionless face of you has become tiring to me, let's end that…" Pricilla's claws sharpen as she got ready to launch at the two...

"I, I'm not foolish enough to think I can kill you on my own." Alicia said pushing her rights hand down on the Destroyer farther… "But with **this**, I can at least **erase** you!" with those cold words said the shapeless mass flow at hign speeds to Pricilla who was more than a little surprise as it begin shooting right at her!

"She… She's controlling that thing!" Helen gasps in shock as she and Deneve watch in awe as the Destroyer no longer just recklessly attack anything it saw, touch or was in the way. Now it all was heading for Pricilla and Pricilla only…

"No matter how much yoki you have, it is not Unlimited…" Alicia said looking up at Pricilla who this time had on a expressionless face herself as she dodge most of the Destroyer mass while re-growing the are and leg that had been rip off by it…

"Even you will run out of it, sooner on later…" Pricilla was moving at high speeds, leaping and dodging all thrown out the air space, while never taking her eyes off the black armor warrior and her prey…

"And the moment you do you'll be dead!" Alicia said in a very dark tone, at any other time Alicia would only be focusing on the most logic move to make, which at the moment would be to get Clare, herself and the other two Ghosts as far as possible from here… But at the moment logic was no where in Alicia mind… While Alicia could just use her Soul Link to point the entire killing intent of the Destroyer Pricilla and use the time where she's kept busy to get her Clare and the other two as far away from the battle as possible, she Alicia wanted to stay, she wanted to see this Awaken being die! It didn't make any scene why she was doing this or why she wanted the Awaken being dead so badly and at any other time she'd have stop to wonder why…

Helen and Deneve kept looking on as Alicia use the very thing that had all most kill them and wipe out most of the forest to combat Pricilla easy, not showing any kind of string what so ever…

Pricilla who had been doing nothing but dodging was for the first time in a long time curious about something, from the moment she mat this child there was never a singly emotional expression to come out of her, even now her face was a blank slate… But now, looking closer Pricilla saw this was not the case with her eyes, one look into those eyes and it was easy to see the raw anger and hate poring out of them… Dodging a giant part of the Destroyer mass Pricilla realize this was the same expressionless face the girl had on back when she was crying over sister's death.

"I see…" Pricilla spoke at last using her whole body to shoot out tentacles everywhere and destroy the mass all a round her, surprising Alicia, Helen and Deneve as they all went wide eye at her power who then gave them a faint smile.

"It not that you were unable to comprehend your sister's death, but rather you were unable to comprehend how you felt about… Really, what a hopeless child you are…" As she said that last word, Pricilla shot her arm forward push a huge deal off yoki into it, ripping thrown a wall of Destroyer mass Alicia had rise in order to block her and seemingly making a Directed hit… Much to the horror of Helen and Deneve…

"Just how powerful is this damn women!" Helen cries out as Deneve grip her sword, getting ready to rush over there in some hope she might still able to save Clare and their new ally when a figure leap thrown the air over them and landed on the their tree behind them…

"You dodge it! Thank god, we thought…" Helen who been in joy at seeing the number one behind them felt all the color leave her face when she saw that Alicia was no longer holding Clare, in fact the arm that was holding her and a good deal of the left side of her body was gone as well…

"Wha… What?" Helen and Deneve gasp.

"Sorry girls..." Pricilla said looking anything but regretful while holding Clare in her tentacle warped hand, Helen and Deneve face fall in horror while Alicia wore an indescribable expression on her face at seeing Clare in that _thing_ hands.

"But this one is mine…" Pricilla said with a sinister look on her face, but then jump back in surprise as a warrior dress like Helen and Deneve had appear out of no where trying to cut off the arm that was holding Clare.

"Yuma!" Helen call out in surprise at seeing one of their friends drop in on them like that…

"Damn I missed…" Yuma growl in a aggravated tone at what should had been a clean shot as she land on the tree next to them and looking down at the two warriors below…

"Dietrich, Cynthia is still worn out from before; keep her out of this…" Yuma yell down too the warrior dress like Alicia but who's colors was silver and white and not all black, who was also holding another one that was dress just like Yuma and the other's. Getting a node Yuma saw move Dietrich move Cynthia and herself away from the battle.

"I don't know how you got here, but you've got great timing Yuma." Deneve said finally seeing some hope for them getting out of this a lives, as their numbers kept going up.

"We felt your yoki moving _toward_ that thing that was attacking everything and knew something was up so we…" Yuma who had turn to Deneve and Helen gasp in shock at seeing the girl who had just turn into Awaken being and damn near killed her and Cynthia back to normal, wounded and was right behind Deneve and Helen, with her eyes lock on Pricilla…

"Wha… You… but… but… but how!" Yuma said struggling for the right words as Alicia to look at her for a moment before going to Pricilla, having never seen the girl before as far as knew...

"What this, someone new to get in my way?" Pricilla ask glaring down on them, while keep a tight grip on Clare...

"Putting that a side for now, what is going on? Why is that thing holding Clare?" Yuma ground out but Helen who was not in the move to explain quickly spoke up...

"We don't have time for that, we need to get back Clare and get the Hell out of where!" Helen exclaimed before turning to Alicia...

"Hey can you, can you still fight?" Helen asks and receives a nod from the black warrior...

"Yes, I still have my right arm.." Alicia replied as Helen then turn to the whole group...

"Good, everyone listing up, on three I say rush bitch! Aiming only for getting Clare out of her hands, then getting the hell out here!" Yuma and Deneve both look at her like she was craze, knowing her plan was insane at best and suicide at worst...

"Not possible, we are too out match here!" Deneve exclaimed, but Helen was having none of it...

"It fine you're in no shape to fight this anything, Yuma get Deneve out of here..." Helen ground out, then turn back to Alicia...

"Hey number one, you're with me right?"

"MY name is Alicia..." was her reply before readying her blade and speaking again...

"But yes I am, we cannot leave Clare behind..." Alicia was back to using her mono tone, at any other time Helen might have been curious about why Alicia seem so bent on saving Clare, But when quiet possibly the most powerful Awaken being was right in front of them, now was not the time to be Questioning why a Freaking _number one _show up to help out...

"Helen stops, you know can't..." Deneve try to argue, but Helens mine was already set...

"Yuma, get Deneve out of here, Alicia we're moving!" Helens order blasting off at high speed with Alicia right beside her. Pricilla who had finally gotten her prey and was no longer in the mood for this had shot her arm forward with plan of spearing the both of them, Alicia had move to the front of Helens quickly slash up the tentacles...

"Whoa..." was all Helen could say at how easy Alicia destroy those tentacles with just one arm (_That a number one for ya! I don't think I'll mind much if she won't to stick around..._) Helen thought as they both dodge out of the way... Mean while Deneve who been trying to join Helen and Alicia found herself being held back by Yuma...

"What are you doing? We have to help them!" Deneve shouted but the only reaction she got was being thrown over Yuma's shoulder as said woman rocket off, easily getting out of the battle and going to where Dietrich and Cynthia was. After landing next to the two and setting her down, Deneve was about to yell at her, but stop at seeing just how much Yuma was struggling to breath... Looking to her right Deneve saw that while live and unwound-ed Cynthia was clearly unable to move and Girl next to her that they had come to know as Dietrich wasn't in much better shape, (_What the hell is happening here!_) Deneve thought in shocked, the situation for them seem to worsened by the second...

"I'm sorry about doing this to you, but your yoki is dangerous low! Leave the rest to me..." Yuma said turning to head back but Deneve wasn't one to be left out...

"The hell it is, and what about you! You look like you're on your last leg!" Deneve yell as Yuma turn her head and give her friend a wary grin...

"Maybe, but I'm still in much better shape then you..." Deneve eyes widen at that as her normally insecure friend flow off to Helen and Alicia. Deneve grimaced at Yuma leaving, and then gave a humorless chuckle...

"He...He...He... What the hell, after seven long years it only now that she gains some gut?" Cynthia could help but give her own humorless chuckle at Deneve words...

"Yes, that is something, and to think it only take facing off against several being who were all dangerous beyond all reason for it to happen." both of them had a genuine laugh at this, Dietrich who had kept quiet up until now spoke for the first time...

"While I hate to speak out when you to seem to be, Reminiscing but we need to get farther away from here..." Dietrich said reminding them of the danger they were in and as much as Deneve hated to admit it the three of them were in no shape to be anywhere near this fight...

"Your right, we will..."

"NO..." Cynthia said speaking up and surprising them both as they turn to look down at their follow warrior...

"Let stay right where we are..." Cynthia said as Dietrich gives her a look of dull horror...

"No! Not happening! It bad enough that I can't save Helen but your friend Yume ask me look after you two, so at the very least I can still keep you two a live by getting us as far from here as possible..." Dietrich said, very much aggravated at knowing that there was nothing she could do to help Helen after she and Deneve save her and the hunting party she was with, but at being so close to that Awaken being she knew out right that getting anywhere near that thing in the state she was in would only mean her death. Cynthia just give her a small smile before turning to Deneve...

"Deneve can you please stand me up..."

"Huh?" was the only thing Deneve could say at Cynthia's odd request, turning her head to the left Cynthia was facing toward the battle field...

"I can't see anything from down here..." nodding Deneve pick her up by the waist and placing the right arm over her shoulder, Cynthia was now able to see then battle as it enter it's finally stage...

"This... This is good, let just stay up here on this mountain top until the end..." Dietrich once again looks at her as if she'd lost her mind...

"I just told you we can't, even this place won't be safe much longer..." Deneve had to agree with Dietrich, as Pricilla tentacle attacks seem to be getting closer and closer...

"No it fine... This battle will soon be over, anyway..." Deneve and Dietrich eyes widen as her next word stop them cold...

"That 'thing' will soon be _activating_, again..." Deneve and Dietrich didn't even need to guess what she meant... The Destroyer...

"Are you sure?" Deneve ask really hoping for a no, It wasn't that she forgot about it, just that when Pricilla had force Alicia to let go, the thing had stop moving, she had thought that meant Alicia put some kind of lock on it, but it seems that wasn't the case...

"Yes, I can feel it will wake up soon..." Cynthia said keeping her eyes on the un-moving Destroyer as Deneve and Dietrich turn their eyes to it as well...

"And when it does, one of the worst possible conclusions will come to pass..." the three were all in silence now, for some reason they had this feeling, like they should see the end of this battle with their own eyes… Even if it was an end nobody wanted...


	3. Chapter 3

Silly Children

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Deneve ask holding Cynthia on the hill top Yuma had place her at, Cynthia nodded.<p>

"Yes, the Destroyer will soon be able to move again." Cynthia told Deneve and Dietrich, the latter not liking any of this.

"But why now? Why not when Alicia was first knock off!?" Dietrich demand to know as none of this was making any sence to her, Cynthia sigh looking back at the unmoving Destroyer.

"I'm not sure myself but if I had to guess... I think it lock it's self up." Cynthia replied comfusing Deneve and Dietrich.

"What do you mean 'lock it's self up', why would it do that?" Deneve ask while Dietrich listen in as Cynthia spoke.

"When Alicia take control it, the use of her Soul Link likely mess up it's yoki processing system." Cynthia said surprising both of them as she continued.

"This is just a guess but I believe that once Alicia removed from it , the Destroyer had to lock itself down to restart it yoki processing system before it can move again." as Cynthia words sink in both couldn't help but fear what was going to happen when that thing began moving once more.

-00000-

**In the battle for Clare**

"HAAAA! HA!" Helen yelled destroying a large amount of spikes that had been fire at her before glaring hatefully at Priscilla.

"Like hell that work! Stop looking down on me!" Helen scream pulling a spike that made it way into her shoulder out and throwing it at her which she easily let fly by her head but then had to dodge out of the way of the claymore Yuma throw at her, however to Priscilla surprise Alicia appeared right in front off her grabbing the throw claymore and with out a second thought cut off the arm holding Clare.

"TCH!" Priscilla growled and before she could do anything Alicia kick the now Clare free down to one of her new allys, who gleefully caught her friend in her arms.

"I got her!" Helen cheer about to call out to her friends that it was time to take their leave when a shadow over came her, looking up she gasp at seeing Priscilla glaring coldly right in front of her.

"Wha-" no other words were allowed to leave her mouth as Priscilla smack her in the face and sent Helen flying a cross the forest!

"Helen!" Yuma shouted rush over to where shot had sent her hoping to catch Helen but was beatin to the punch by Alicia who came right in front of the path that Helen was thrown at and caught the woman in her arms. Alicia flinched slightly at this but quickly tryed to hid it, though Yuma caught it.

"Damn it, so close! I had her!" Helen curse seeing Clare back in Priscilla hands as Alicia her down on the tree they were on.

"It was a good plan, using Yuma throwing power to throw my claymore at the Awakened Being's back taking away her attenion from the front for a moment." Alicia said doing her best to not show how painful it had been to catch Helen with her left arm in the state it's in, (_For an offensive type this level of regeneratsion power is something else! But until that arms fully recover it doesn't seem she can use it too much._) Yuma thought looking at the number one's left arm that was mostly raw muscle now with no skin over it, it had been slowly healing over the course of this battle but still cause the woman pain when use in the shape it was in.

"However it would seem we need to think of way to not only remove Clare from her grip but also make a quick get away." Alicia continued and Helen and Yuma nodded as Helen bit her lip.

"If we can just stop her from moving for a few seconds, I might be able to do enough damage that will let us put _some_ distance between us." Helen mutter catching Alicia attenion.

"How?" Alicia ask as Yuma turn to Helen as well woulder what she had plan this time.

"I have a strong attack, powerful enough that if use right, can destroy most of that monster's body." Helen said causing Alicia to raise an eye brow at the ghost. "There no way we can kill her but at least it'll make her take a little time to regenerate, giving us just a hand full of seconds to run away from here."

"I see..." Alicia replied looking down at her left arm, It still had aways to go before it heal completely but she'd have to make do for the time being.

"If that the case then if Yuma is willing to offer up her body with mine, I can give you the time needed while freeing Clare as well." Alicia said surprising Helen and Yuma as she place her hand over the handle of her blade that was on her back.

"However, do keep in mind that the opening will only last for three seconds and if you don't take it action with in that time frame, then the moment those three seconds end Yuma and I will be kill." Alicia told Helen with the same emotionless tone she always used, leaving Helen horrified.

"Wait a minute! If you two will place in that type of danger then there no way I'm letting you-"

"It fine Helen." Yuma said cutting in as her friend turn to her with a disbelieveing look on her face, Yuma gave her a small smile.

"I trust your skill to get the job done before we're kill." Yuma said but Helen shake her head a no.

"No! Not happening! There must be another way! We can think of a better plan then-"

"Helen..." Yuma cut in once again walking over to Alicia while readying her sword but was still nervous around the warrior she was sure she had seen Awaken not long ago but would have to sit it a side for the time being as this was more importain then her fear of the black warrior. "The only reason we even have enough time to make a plan like this is because that thing is toying with us."

"If we don't take every risk and opening there is. Then we'll just be killed, and so will Clare... so please give your next shot everything you have." without another word Alicia and Yuma both flew off a shock Helen behind.

"Da-Damn it!" Helen whisper lancing her arm out and began twisting it in preparation for the drill sword attack, running along the trees, Yuma turn to Alicia hoping she would tell her what she had plan.

"I'll take the left point, you'll take the right. No matter what, even if we get throw to the others side make sure you are always to my opposite." Alicia order with little emotion as always.

"R-R- Right!" Yuma complied as they launch off into the air coming to Priscilla side who just gave a sly smile.

"I hope you girl's made up a good plan, after all I can't be playing with you too much longer." the Awakened Being told them as Yuma came at her with a slash to the head but Priscilla easily lean back letting Yuma fly pass before reeling her arm back and catching Alicia blade with her free hand. Priscilla smirk at the dark armor warrior.

"To think that even though I went through the trouble of letting you live back then, you still came here to throw away your life." Priscilla said pushing her back in the air, Alicia still gripping her sword with one arm said nothing, Priscilla really didn't like the fact she couldn't read anything from Alicia expressionless face, dozens of spikes came to her forearm and fire at the number one who use her claymore like a windmill blocking them all. Priscilla smirk only before moving her head to the side a little letting a claymore fly by, then turning to look down at Yuma.

"You don't think I'd fall for the same attack... twice." Priscilla finish only after lean back to let the sword pass by once again before turning to Alicia with her claws sharpen and bestial grin on her face, yet still hover in the air Alicia made no move.

"It's... not the same attack." Alicia spoke as to Priscilla surprise Yuma inpaled her through the shoulder!

"Tsk! Your dead!" Priscilla sneered twisting her arm around to run the warrior through... but didn't! (_I... can't... move...?_) Is what was running through Priscilla's mind, before Alicia inpaled her throught the other shoulder holding Clare, Priscilla turn to the number one and lowered her eyes.

"OH! So you can use Yoki Manipulation... not bad. But there no way you can kill me with-" Priscilla found herself interrupts as everything below her chest was blow away! (_WHA!_) was the only thought Priscilla could think of as Alicia rip out her shouder and freeing Clare once more, Helen flow through where Priscilla's lower body had been her blade spining like a drill, (_Take that you bitch!_) Helen thought viciously noticing Yuma had rip off the other other shoulder before turning to Alicia who was with in arms reach of Clare.

"We won't get a better chance then this, so grab Clare and let's get the hell out of dodge!" Helen shouted as Alicia reach out to take a hold of Clare... however time seem to slow down as Alicia came to with in inchs of Clare and right before they touch three long tentacles inpale Clare through the back...

No words were said as the four look on at the scene before them... Helen and Yuma face's burst into tears instantly, Priscilla whose body had already regenerate could do nother but watch a her pray disappear right before her eyes... and Alicia... Alicia arm was still stretch out, Alicia knew what had happen, Alicia had seen what had happen, and knew how it happen... and yet Alicia was still unable to comprehend it. Just an more and they would touch, just an inch more and she would have had her, just an inch more and she would have had Clare, just an inch more and she would have finally been able to leave Beth behind. The torso of Clare's body was gone as her eyes crack open catch site of Helen and Yuma.

"Helen... Yuma... I'm so... sorry... I..." Clare words ended upon catching a shadow next to her, as her eyes slowly turn Clare and Alicia eyes cross paths for the first time in seven long years... and for the first time in her life Alicia eyes show what so she was truly feeling as she slowly fall away from Clare.

"Ali... cia...?" the moment that name left her mouth, Clare was no more...

"CLARE!" Helen screamed in despair as time seem to have return to normal and the three each landed on top of trees and for Yuma the tears just kept falling while Alicia face had return to a blank, Priscilla on the other hand just stay there in the air running what had happen over and over again in her mind.

"She was mine, you had no right..." Priscilla mutter again and again while looking at the mass that had taken Clare away from her, before twisting her face into a hateful expression.

"SHE WAS MINE TO KILL! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Priscilla scream at the top of her lung to the Destroyer that was once again moving, about to sore over to it and rip the thing apart Priscilla felt a hard tap on her shoulder as Alicia bounce off her seemingly heading for the Destroyer once more... however Priscilla's patience with the girl had ran out!

"YOU!" Priscilla sneer grabbing Alicia by the leg and making sure to dig her claws in deep, Alicia turn to look up at the Awakened Being with a look so dark that any other warrior would have had chills running up and down their backs but Priscilla simply return the glare in full force.

"Oh! So you finally show some emotion! At the end of your life!" Priscilla snapped pulling her hand back to just rip the warrior head off and be done with her once and for all! Helen and Yuma shouted Alicia name, about to rush foward in some vain hope of saving her when something happen that none of them saw coming... Alicia without hesitation or care... cut a cross her torso...

"It's fine... I... no longer... need... this body..." Alicia said as blood came flying from her stomach and mouth, shocking everyone as Priscilla held on to the lower part of her body and watch as Alicia fall into the Destroyer and vanish.

-00000-

_"Don't disappear..." those word right out in Clare's mind as she tryed to open her eyes. "Don't disappear..." Again they came and slowly Clare was able to move. "Please! Don't disappear...!"_

_At last Clare's eyes flew open and quickly sit up only to find herself in a place of darkness, jumping to her feet Clare saw she was back in her leather gear but had no claymore and looking around all she could find was darkness._

_"Where am I?" Clare whisper. "Don't disappear..."_

_"Who is that? Who is saying that." Clare called out as the same words echo again. "_

_"Where are you, tell me where you are!" Clare shouted once more but the answer she got was a feathery laugh floating past her ears causing her to freeze in place as she heard the short sound of foot steps walking toward Clare from behind._

_"Really," a new voice spoke out from behind Clare as the foot steps came to a stop._

_"Spending your whole life chasing revenge to the point where once your goal was with in reach... throwing away your life seem like such a small thing to you." the voice light chided Clare a she slowly to the voice._

_"That other girl too, tearing apart her body and entering this place also she can chase after the shadow of her belove sister... Beth." upon coming face to face to the voice, Clare was greeted by a young woman long hair which she was wearing in bunches and had on a long dress with lots of ruffles. Clare knew right away who this was and unlike Rafaela fear ran through her._

_"You... you are... Luciela... Luciela of the south." the Abyssal One look down at the short woman that she thought of as a child and gave a odd smile._

_"Really, the both of you are Such... Silly Children."_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Claymore I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>(<em>Where is she? Where is Clare...<em>) _The yoki form of Alicia thought as she flew the yoki processing system of the the Destroyer! It had been a huge risk, allowing her body to be completely destroyed and entering this place as nothing more then yoki, it felt like there were millions of fragmented souls within this place and if not for her training in the use of soul link, then she would not have been able to recognize herself._

_"I'll have to find her quickly, there's no telling how long I can remain in this place as myself." Alicia said to herself feeling that spending to much time in this place could lead to her no longer being able recognizing herself, (I will find you, so ... Don't disappear...) swimming through the sea of yoki once again Alicia began heading for the one piece of yoki that seem familiar to her._

* * *

><p><em>"OH!?" the smile that spread across Luciela's face was more than a little unnerving to Clare as she said that, "To think that she would be heading here as if she knows just where to find you."<em>

_"Why are you here, Luciela?" turning to her, Luciela kept that unnerving smile as she look down to Clare and again Clare felt like a child about to be lecture._

_"I'm here because of your foolishness, and that other childs ignorance." Luciela said making Clare eyes narrow, (What is she talking about, no more importantly how is she even here!?) Clare thought trying to understand what was going on._

_"You're thinking out loud, ya know." Luciela said startleding Clare at the fact Luciela seem to be able to read her thoughts. _

_"I'm sorry my dear but there is really nothing you can hide from me in this world of Yoki that was made by using my own body..." Luciela stated then she let a feathery laugh float past her lips at the expression on Clare's face._

_"Really it's good to see that you young irrationally ones are so ease to surprise." Luciela chuckled, Clare at this point had, had enough of this._

_"I am not behaving irrationally, beside that how are you even... alive?" Clare's protested was cut short at realizing Luciela had cup her face in her hand and lean forward as this brought their faces barely a few inches a part... without Clare seeing her move._

_ Luciela smiled down at the former warrior, but there was condescension in her expression. It was the way one might smile at a child who'd expressed an incredibly naïve belief, one she would not be cured of until life painfully showed her she was wrong._

_"My dear, you are chasing after a monster you have no hope of beating alone... to get revenge for a dead woman." Luciela then lean more into clare until she could feel the heat of her breath from Luciela lips against Clare's ears._

_"A dead woman I'm sure will be happy to know that the little girl she take in as a child will die trying to avenge her." Clare's eyes wide before jumping back, more thn a little startled at the fact this Awaken being seem to know everything about her._

_"How do you..." Clare question didn't even need to be finish, Luciela merely look on amuse._

_"Like I said, there is little you can hide from now me that your nothing more then yoki in this body, that at the moment belongs to me... not even your memorys" Luciela repiled much to Clare's dismay._

_"As a claymore for the Organization I love to read Drama books, and the lengths your willing to go in order to avenge your precious Teresa are impressive, in their own way that is, but I preferred this story before you started adding extra chapters to it. It's impossible for me to sympathize with you anymore now that you've's decided to sacrifice even your own life... knowing those you'll leave behind will be oh so sad."_

_At that moment Luciela raise her left arm and seem to tap the empty space the yoki around to begain to moving taking on ghost like images of her friends Yuma, Tabitha, Cynthia, Miria, Deneve and Helen. They seem to float around her and smiling making the pain in her heart hurt even more but then another image floated right in front of her, nearly bringly tears to Clare's eyes. _

_"Raki..." Clare whisper as she reach out to the phantom of the one she cares for the most, somehow managing to pull back Clare shake her head to clear her thoughts and batted the images away before glaring at Luciela hatefully._

_"Why are you doing this!? I fail to see what you will gain from any of this!" Clare snapped._

_'Where are you~~~?'_

_"Hmm..." Luciela hummed looking to the left of her._

_"She even faster the I thought." Luciela said out of the blue._

_"And who is that voice that keeps calling out to me?" Clare added but when Luciela eyes return to her she saw that the smile on her face had vanish._

_"I do not have much time, so let me make this quick." Luciela told her as Clare stood at attention._

_"From what I've seen of your memorys you've met this warrior before, Claymore No. 1: Alicia the Black…" Clare eyes wide in shock before they lowered as she sigh._

_"So that was her... but what in the world was she doing there." Clare whisper and it was only when Luciela's brown eyes focused on her that the blond realized she'd spoken aloud._

_"She was there for you..." Luciela spoke and as Clare look at her, she did not see that amuse, wittiness, or condescension expression she always had up till now, in fact Clare couldn't read the expression on her face at all._

_"Searching for the shadow of her lost sister, she came looking for you... who resemble her so much." Clare blink a few time at her words._

_"What do you mean?" Clare asked, feeling her heartbeat begin to speed up with anxiety._

_"Her belove sister Beth that she couldn't even understand she love so much was kill... by that monster you hate with all yor heart." By this time, Clare knows that she has definitely stopped breathing._

_"I'm going to tell you the truth, the one I'm really trying to help is Alicia..." She said and Clare is vaguely aware that she is still holding her breath._

_"With her skills she'll most likely find away out of this place." Luciela continue as Clare hang on to everyword._

_"However if such a mentally unstable child who couldn't even under her own feeling for her sister were left alone... the outcome, would not be a happy ending." Luciela told her._

_"You seem to care for Alicia alot... Why?" Clare ask and to her surprise There was a note of surprisingly wistfulness in her voice._

_"Even after turnning into a Awaken being, the one thing I wanted more then anything else, even power. Was to see my sister again..." there was a down cast look on her face now._

_"And when I finally did, in my weakened state she broke my back... killing me." Luciela gave a small laugh as she remember what happen._

_"All because I wasn't the sister she remember, and somehow we ended up in this state." Luciela close her eyes before reopening them showing wittie expression was back._

_"Do you want to know one of the nick names the Organization had for me?" Luciela ask her head tilting like some curious puppy. Or a ghoul. Clare had to suppress a shiver._

_"Why would I need to know that?" Clare return brushing off the question and wonder how she can move from one mood to the next so easely._

_"Aw your no fun." Luciela said playfully as things went silence for a moment. __The silence was deafening._

_"The failed experiment... that what I was call." Luciela spoke once again startleding Clare this time at the psychotic expresion on her face, (Alicia isn't the only one whose mentally unstable!) Clare thought._

_"Alicia and Beth, me and my sister too try to use soul link for the Organization, but unlike them, we fail... which is why..." as her words dead off Clare was once again surprise to see Luciela appear right in front of her with out Clare seeing how._

_"I brought you here. You see as one experiment to another I can't help but feel responsible for her, odd I know but that just how I feel." Luciela said then her smile drop and Clare couldn't help but feel somewhat scary by the look on her face._

_"So no matter what! I do not want that girl ending up like me in anyway!" Luciela told Clare._

_"And seeing as she has latch on to you who carrys the image of Beth, I've come to make sure you will not leave her alone..." as Luciela words sink in Clare was unsure of what to say._

_"So how about we make a deal, hmm?" Clare blinked as Luciela disappear back to the place was at before as if she never move (I can't read her at all.) Clare thought feeling unease at the playful smile back on Luciela's face._

_"Alicia will be here soon and with her skills your'll _both_ likely be able to leave this place... however you my dear Clare still won't stand a chance of killing Priscilla." Luciela said causing Clare to glare at her._

_"Come now don't scowl at me in such a hateful way, it's the truth..." Luciela said but then a sly look came over her face._

_"However I can, give you the power to level the playing field!" her words instantly caught Clare's attention._

_"I won't say you'll beat her, but at least it won't be such a one sided battle next time." Clare was silence for a moment looking for any sighs of her lying but again Clare just couldn't get a read on Luciela._

_"You can really do that? Clare ask at last._

_"Yes, as long you promise to look after Alicia." Luciela replied as Clare thought it over, she knew deep down Luciela was right about Clare being unable to beat Priscilla, and Clare could understand her feeling for needing to look after Alicia, it was the feeling Clare had when she was with Raki. Thinking more on it, Alicia would likely be a big help as the No. 1 to had a bone to pick with Priscilla too for Beth's death._

_"Well?" Luciela ask smiling as Clare look up at her for a few seconds more._

_"Yes, you have my word. I'll stay by Alicia side," Clare said at last, Luciela look on for a moment before smiling softly._

_"Good..." at the moment that word left Luciela lips an arm shot through the Awaken being chest shocking Clare._

_"She here... remember your promise child... I won't forgive you... if you do..." then the image of Luciela shattered into hundreds of energy shards as Alicia burst through from the other side._

_"There you are." Alicia said in a monotone as she stop in front of Clare._

_"Black... Alicia." Clare whispered still surprise to see her actually here, it didn't last long as Alicia grabbed Clare by the waist pulling her into the air with her._

_"Come, we must go." that was all Alicia said as they both shot into the air._

* * *

><p><strong>The outside world<strong>

Helen watch in awe as the Destroyer attacked Priscilla who was had began to torture Yuma, repeatedly piercing the Claymore's body with finger tendrils In her frustration at Clare death.

"Yuma!" Helen cry catching her fallen friend who thanks to the Destroyer was free from Priscilla.

"What 'pant' what happen 'pant'?" Yuma ask trying to heal herself as Helen turn to the Destroyer as an enraged Priscilla fought back, destroying the spikes that had impaled her and damaging a portion of The Destroyer.

"I don't know." Helen replied watching as Priscilla flow down in front of it.

"That right you rip a part that child who was mine to kill. Very well in killing you, you will replace the prey that was mine to kill." Priscilla said ready to go all out.

"**Is that so?**" a voice spoke out shocking everyone there, even Priscilla's eyes wide when the grotesque form of the Destroyer take on a warp appearance of nona other then Luciela of the south.

"**Somehow I don't think it'll be that ease.**" Luciela revealed a grin, but it was hideous and grotesque. The way her smile widened, and the way the tendrils of flesh hang down.

"**However be at ease in knowing you will meet those two again soon.**" Priscilla eyes wide even more at Luciela words, and it was at that moment she notice something else, (_I can't move!_) Priscilla thought in horror as two giant hands of flesh came over her.

"**Don't worry I can't kill you... so for now, just sleep. Sleep, until Clare and Alicia return...**" and so they close, watching below Helen and Yuma look on as the black mass engulfed Priscilla and the entire forest but the patch they were at, watching from a far Deneve, Cynthia, and Dietrich saw the mass slowly shrunk down and become more compack as it disappear from site, waiting a few more minutes when Cynthia was able to move on her own they dash off to where Helen and Yuma was.

Upon reaching the two they saw Helen holding Yuma in her arms, the once always loud mouth warrior turn back to them with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save either of them." Helen said quietly as in front of her stood a grotesque cocoon... with only a wing of Priscilla free.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Claymore I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to it owners. **

**A half breed again**

* * *

><p>"So this is it..." Raki said looking on at the grotesque cocoon Priscilla partially emerged from in hopes of freeing Clare, it has been seven long years since the two had been split up doing the battle with Ophelia and now was his chance to be with her again.<p>

"I understand his determination and all but do you really think it okay for him to be getting this close to this thing?" Galatea ask worry for Raki's safety, as Deneve reassured her of it Yuma move next to Helen.

"Is there really no way we can save Alicia?" Yuma whispered to Helen who bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Nona that won't most likely end up getting us killed." Helen replied watching Raki walk closer to it.

"What do you mean?" Yuma ask.

"See this is what I think, if this work then the moment Clare is set free Miria will most likely attack instinctively to kill it right away." Helen began in a low voice to keep the others from hearing them.

"But since we know this, maybe, just maybe if when Clare is set free I can rush to block Miria path while you head over there and try yoki synchronization to find Alicia, there a very, VERY, small chance we can stop the reviving by quickly bring Alicia's yoki to an active state and possible pull her out." Helen said biting his finger as Yuma ran over such a plan in her mind.

"Will something like that really work?' Yuma ask hoping Helen knew what she was doing.

"Most likely not, but as far as I can see that our only way of having any chance of saving Alicia." Helen stated and Yuma glup but was willing to go through it if it meant bringing Alicia back while Helen look at her from out the corner of her eye, she knew Yuma wanted very badly to save Alicia even though they had only mat for a little while. With this plan not only was it most likely going to fail but there was a high possibility Yuma would be kill, (_If it comes to that, I do everything I can to save Yuma, even if it means dying with her._) Helen thought knowing that would most likely be the case.

"Damn! How pathetic..." Raki said bring their attention to him as he place his hands on the cocoon.

"Can you tell Clare? My hands are shaking, Here I am finally able to meet you and I'm in such a shape." Raki said amuse at his on weakness.

"It been seven years... since we parted on that mountain swearing that we'd meet again... I've grown taller too, almost as big as Gaak. I grew taller then clare a long time ago." at the end of his words several tentacles shot out of the cocoon stabbing Raki in many places of his body and causing him to spit up blood.

"Wh..." Helen gasp.

"Stand back! It does react to people after all! Miria, Deneve, lend a hand!" Galatea yell as Deneve curse at their luck.

"It's okay! Just leave it alone." Raki yell stopping them.

"It's avoiding the vital spots. It's just simply investgating my body." Raki said flinching a little at the pain.

"But somethings not right, Is Clare really inside this thing? Not only that, If I didn't know any better I could swear it was looking for something." Raki grunted causing a wave of confusion all round him.

"Looking for something? How would a human know that?" Galatea ask then was surprise when the tentacles slowly left his body allowing Raki to let go.

"What just happen?" Miria ask keeping her guard up in case anything else happen as Raki sigh sadly.

"I don't think it found what it was looking for in my body." Raki said looking let down until another tentacle shot out stopping right in front of his face.

"What the!?" Helen yell ready to move as was everyone else.

"Everyone stay back!" Raki shouted stopping them once again as he stay where he was, the tentacle seeming to be monitoring him for a moment before slowly moving toward him cutting into his forehead and drawing droplets of blood but didn't go any deeper to truly harm him.

"Hey is it really okay to just let this thing do as it wish with him?" Deneve ask looking at Galatea who gulp watching Raki.

"It not aiming to hurt me, it seem that it was looking for something, and having not found it in my body it looking through my... memory's ?" Raki said getting gasp from all of the warrior's around him.

"Looking through you memory's, is that even possible?" Miria ask but then to her and everyone else's surprise it left Raki's head returning to the cocoon once again.

"Did it... did it find what it was looking- GAH!?" before Helen could finish her sentences she gasp sending a small amount of blood flying from her mouth.

"What th- GAH!?" Yuma who had been about to say something found herself in the same stated.

"HELEN!" Deneve shouted in shock at seeing her best friend inpale through stomach.

"YUMA!" Cynthia scream her name as she and Deneve were about to race over there to save them.

"NO DON"T DO IT!" Yuma shouted to her friends freezing them in place before turning to look at Helen who was tying to pull the tentacles out of her.

"Hold on for a moment Helen!" Yuma said stopping her.

"What going on Yuma!? Why is that thing attacking you guys!?" Miria shouted wanting to know just what was happening while gripping her claymore.

"Just... just give me... a minute!" Yuma replied trying to sync her yoki with it's, as Galatea look on before she came to realize just what it was doing to them.

"Soul Link..." Galatea whisper bring all their attention to her as Yuma gave a bloody smile.

"Yeah I knew it! This thing is mimicking Alicia's Soul Link! Not only that but it feels like it's... it's analyzing the details of our body's!" Yuma stated but for everything she said only more question came to mind.

"What the hell are you talking about Yuma! Why would it need to do something like that!?" Helen yell as Yuma kept looking for answers.

"I don't know but I have become sure of one thing... Clare and Alicia are not inside this thing anymore!" Yuma stated shocking everyone as the tentacles that had puncture them removed themselves from the two before to everyone's surprise a body emerge from the cocoon but it wasn't Clare... or Alicia.

"What going on!? Who is that?" Cynthia gasp as the woman fall to the ground and Helen and Yuma eyes widen, (_Isn't that the person who attack the Awaken one?_) Helen thought before hearing Miria gasp.

"Everyone stay away from her." Miria shouted stopping them for moving to help.

"That not Clare, I've never seen this person before." Raki said looking down at the naked woman as Miria grip her sword.

"That woman is none other then the Abyssal one of the west, Luciela!" Miria state causing nearly everyone to jump back in shock as she pull out her sword ready to take her out while she was still unconscious only to watch as her body from the neck all the way down to the groin burst open, causing all of her organs to spill out much to Raki's shock.

"NO! Yuma, the sutures!" Helen cried as she rush over to the fallen Abyssal one as Miria look on in dismay.

"What do the two of you think you doing!? Didn't you hear me, that's-"

"We heard you the first time, but no matter what we can't let her die!" Helen yell back having manage to place all her organs back in her body and was holding the wound shut as Yuma got the sutures ready.

"None of you where there so you wouldn't know, but we saw It!" Yuma said as she use the needle pierce Luciela body.

"The one who save me and Helen than seal away that monster was her, this Abyssal one! Luciela!' Yuma told as everyone's eye's widen in surprise.

"Your sure?" Galatea ask calmly tying to process everything that was going on.

"Yes." Helen was the one who answer as Yuma was already half way done.

"Not only that, but after what I heard her say, she just may be the only one to know what happen to Clare and Alicia!" Helen add causing Raki to perk up at that as Yuma finish the last sutures Miria's eye brow's shot up at Helen's words however before she could speak Cynthia spoke up.

"She may not be a threat any more, I've been analyzing her yoki and... well I've sure you've already notice haven't you, Galatea." Cynthia said looking at the god eye however she seem to be shaken by something, this time Miria and the other as Galatea had the same expression on her face like the two had just seen a ghost.

"Yes... she a hybrid... again." Galatea whisper this time everyone jaw look like it was about to hit the ground as a wave of shock wash over them all! Even Raki look surprise to his core by the statement.

"There's no way that Possible! Once you Awaken that it for your human life! How can she possible-" Deneve who had been on a rant stop at hearing a groan, all of them look at Helen and Yuma only to tense at seeing Luciela who had been place into a sitting position began to wake up.

"Wha- what going... on?" Luciela mumble still not fully awake until she felt the wind touch her naked body, it was like a jolt of electricity shooting through her and causing the half breeds head pop up!

"What! It can't be!" Luciela gasp looking at her body in awe as Galatea slowly made her way to the woman... but stop at the twisted smile that made it's way on her face.

"I can't believe that actually work!" Luciela exclaimed jumping to her feet, looking over her body Luciela marvel at herself even tracing the sutures longingly.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to see these wretch sutures again! I-?" Luciela was cut off when she felt her right arm being force and a blade was brought up to her neck.

"Don't move Luciela." Miria told her coldly, shocking everyone at her doing this.

"Miria what the hell are you doing!' Helen shouted as she and Yumi jump to their feet.

"You've heal her already but we can't just let her do as she please! Don't forget what she is!" Miria said coolly as Galatea glare at the younger girl in dismay, (_Impatient fool, forget what she is? It for the very reason that we should do this peacefully rather then use force!_) Galatea thought now worry that Miria may have just throw away her life as Luciela grinned.

"Miria was it, acting quickly to gain the upper hand in a situation that isn't to your liking is something I approve of." Luciela said turning to her looking anything but worry and was even smiling though there was a very dark under line to it.

"However those who act without thinking things threw clearly," Miria gasp when her hair was painfully pull back and her left wrist was grab and use to press the claymore against her own neck to the point it nearly drew blood and felt hot breath on the back of her neck. "tend to leave the world of the living prematurely!"

"Captain Miria!" Cynthia cried pulling out her sword and was about to rush over to them but was stop by Helen who move to block her path.

"Stop Cynthia you'll only be throwing your life away too, beside she just trying to make a point, right?" Helen said holding her back as her and Yuma step forward a bit and smile wryly at the former Abyssal one.

"Oh we got a smart one on our hands, eh." Luciela chuckle before letting Miria go who stumble back then quickly straighten out and ready her sword at the woman.

"Calm down, little one, I-" a surge of yoki stop their talk as everyone eye's widen when the remains of the cocoon began to glow, (_Shit! How could I have_ _forgotten!)_ Miria thought chiding her self as she flash over to the cocoon to destroy it but a blinding flash of light stop her giving it enough time to fly off.

"Damn it gone!" Miria mutter but then pause at seeing Luciela smirking who was looking at where it flew off to.

"So she going after that mass of awaken beings over there eh? That was rather surprising, I wonder why so many had gather there anyway." Luciela but then heard a sliding of metal and turn to see Miria had sheath her sword who seem surprise herself by this, turning around Miria saw Galatea who seem to be glaring at her even though she had no eye's and realized she was the one who made her do it.

"Keep your sword put away, for now it seem she wishes us no harm." Galatea stated wanting to avoid a fight if possible, Luciela smile at this.

"That right and I bet you gal's have all kinds of questions for me but before do you lot mind being me some clothing, I'll tell you everything after that." Luciela said grinning the others look at her wondering just what she was planing.

-00000-

**Moments before hand.**

"It almost time." Chronos smirk, he could feel the approaching Abyssal one and also knew that the awaking of Priscilla was close at hand, many of the awaken beings tense as they weren't so sure this was a safe place to be any more but refuse to leave as their proud wouldn't let them.

"I wonder," Octavia spoke causing Chronos to look at her, "how many of those girls will make it out of there alive?" Octavia said out loud and Chronos raise an eye brow at her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were, worry?" he ask and she turn to him and smile.

"Well don't you think it'd be fun, watching to see how long it take before they ended up like us?" Octavia ask with a sinister grin and Lar frown.

"You do realize that all of those girl's are as strong as the single digits, right?" Lar mutter, from what he could tell that one name Miria was as strong as a number two but was closing on the same power of number one. In fact the weakest one of them was about as strong as a number seven and the rest were about five and four maybe even three, as such Lar felt the last thing they needed was those chicks awaking. However Octavia gave a smile and laugh at his words.

"HAHAHA! I know! That what make it so much fun!" she giggle causing Lar to grown but he was then put off when Chronos chuckle.

"And there it is, the reckless nature of your, the name Wild Horse Octavia fit you far too much..." he laugh until a body land in the ground in the middle of the awaken beings shocking them. Some look surprise while others stay calm but were at the ready for anything.

"Hoo, now that was unexpected. I thought for sure that once the seal was lifted, she'd either annihilate the warriors around her, or devour the flesh and blood of those that remained in the holy city." Chronos muse looking back at the city just when he was about to turn back to the awaken being but his eye's widen at feeling thing that hadn't been there before (_Hey wait a minute what the hell is up with that mass yoki over there!_) he gasp but then turn to see Priscilla yoki charging up.

"This just keeps getting back and better." Chronos muse darkly.

"Hey Lar, that bad so you better dodge it." Chronos stated jumping with Lar when Priscilla launch tentacles at them, Octavia was surprise when this happens and had to avoiding a tentacle attack in her head by cleaving it to let the tentacles pass through.

"Such awful treatment when we were just observing a little bit." Octavia smirk unharmed which couldn't be said for the others who were stab by them and had their life suck out of them.

"What the hell!?" Lar yell and turn to his friend Chronos, "Chronos what the hell is going on!?" he shouted and Chronos grinned dryly.

"I'm not really sure either, but it doesn't seem that she happily regain her freedom just because the seal was broken." Chronos said looking at Priscilla.

"What got lifted was the binding that had been suppressing that. Now that it gone the'vs resumed here the battle that they had been fighting somewhere else."

"A battle?" Lar ask.

"I had missed it at first but there are two being over there, one of them is seeking greater power and came straight here while the other seem to be fighting to keep the other at bay."

"I'm not sure what it goal but the other being inside is likely the reason they came here, to get away from the city for whatever reason." Chronos said before daring to look away and back to the city.

"I'm sure the one in the city have something to do with it." he stated causing Lar to look at the Holy city but then a chill ran down his back.

"Impossible, another Abyssal One?" he gasp wonder just where the hell it came from.

"Yeah, but let not worry about that cause this things about to put us through a sieve... at best only half us will make it."

-00000-

'CLINK' The sound of a bracelet snap together Luciela as she finish putting on the last of her uniform and smile looking herself over.

"To think that the day would where I could wear this again would come." Luciela marvel as the other look over the once Awaken Being who some turn back to a half breed.

"You certain are a site to see, the first of us to ever regain her humanity after awaking... I think even the Organization never saw something like this as being possible." Galatea spoke looking down at the claymore she was holding in her hand.

"That armor and this sword are equipment found by the soldier's who went to the North, so there are a lot to spare." Galatea stated tossing the blade to Luciela who caught it and gave the sword a swing marveling at the feel.

"How nostalgic, I truly never thought that the day would come where I could hold this sword again, It almost enough to bring a tear to my eye." Luciela said in a soft tone and place the sword on her back, somehow it made the woman feel more complete.

"I think that at the back of their minds, some part of all Awaking Being want to go back to how they were, back to being human." Galatea commented feeling more relax around the woman she clearly had to intent to harm them but what her goal was still left Galatea worry some as the former number 3 had no idea of what it could be.

"Well becoming a half breed was a fluke that I didn't see coming, but a welcome one none that." Luciela stated rubbing the symbol on her neck, it wasn't her old one but seeing it still brought back old memory though a thought suddenly hit (_My yoki levels are still the same as when I was Awaking Being...?_) Luciela then gain a dark smirk grace her face, (_Warrior yoki grow rapidly when they awaken, meaning if I was to awaken in my current stated... my power would be..._)

"Heh, interesting, I'll keep that thought firmly in mind for later." Luciela whisper and turn to the others.

"Now then I suppose it time I tell the full story of what happen doing the last moments before Priscilla was seal." They all gave her their full attention when she said that. "As to the location of where I hide Clare and Alice Black."

* * *

><p>To Be continue<p> 


End file.
